


Giniro no Michi

by Kitsu



Category: Bleach
Genre: Angst, Blood, Light Bondage, M/M, Outdoor Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-03-31
Updated: 2008-03-31
Packaged: 2018-05-15 08:31:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5778835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitsu/pseuds/Kitsu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gin doesn’t like goodbyes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Giniro no Michi

 

  
**~~~~Giniro no Michi~~~~**

~~The Silver Path~~

Gin:  
Won't somebody play with me?  
I grow tired of pulling useless pranks.  
Butterfly, butterfly. Shall I tell you where the nectar is?  
Sweet nectar or bitter nectar?  
The way to whichever you prefer...

Kira:  
I hide my trembling feet under my hakama,  
as my Wabisuke acts together with you and fate.  
My loyalty is my only strength, so  
persistently, I will follow you anywhere.  
Down the continuing path. Your silver path.

~~Mou Hitotsu no Chijou 2006~~

 

 

Kira Izuru could feel Ichimaru-taichou’s warm breath on his cheek as a pair of arms slipped around him from behind, and words were whispered softly in his ear.

"Won't you come play with me?" Kira more felt than saw the vulpine smile on Gin’s face, accompanied by that ever playful voice. Playful, and seductive. Kira didn’t miss that last part, and his knees nearly buckled under him.

"Tonight, in the field. Ya know where." As suddenly as he had appeared Gin was gone again, the only traces left was the slight smell of rain still hanging in the air, along with the tingling feeling left by Gin's lips on Kira’s ear.

Kira shuddered and stumbled. His arms flailed and grabbed he for the nearest wall, needing something to support himself on. Ichimaru Gin was going to be the ruin of him someday.

~~~~~~

Under the stark light of a full moon Kira stared dreamingly down the path he was taking. Silver grass grew taller than him everywhere along the road, reflecting the bleak light. He knew that somewhere in the meadow Gin, **his** Ichimaru-taichou, was waiting. The silvery field was his favourite place in the whole of Soul Society, a place to hide and get away from everything. Kira liked the field too, as it reminded him of the taichou. Still, he always got lost among the tall grass, but he didn’t worry, He knew Gin would find him if he strayed too far.

Lost in his own thoughts, Kira didn‘t notice the rustling behind him, and he jumped startled when a hand suddenly reached out and grabbed him by the wrist. He was then promptly pulled towards the wall of flora, into the arms of the one and only Ichimaru Gin.

"This way." After giving Kira a short kiss, Gin pulled him through the grass, in the direction of a target only he knew where was.

Several minutes later Gin stopped, and pushed Kira in front of him. They had ended up on a hill, amongst a circle-shaped group of white poplars. There was a small clearing between the trees, leaving them a perfect view of the star-sprinkled night sky. The wind shook the poplar-leaves, making them sing softly. The little glade was beauty in nature incarnate.

Gin ushered Kira forwards, to the middle of the dell, encircling Kira in a warm embrace. He then pointed to an area where several large swallowtails were hovering and fluttering over a batch of night-blooming flowers. Kira’s breath hitched, as he had always been fascinated by butterflies and the frailty of their beauty. And these were especially stunning, long black tails trailing after their main forms.

"Here." Gin held out a hand, and one of the butterflies fluttered over and landed on his hand.

"Well, at least they like me. Not many else does nowadays." The smile on his face never faltered, but there was a slight tone of melancholy in his voice, the melancholy of someone reminiscing on days long gone and friendships forgotten.

"I like you too." Kira blushed at his rash statement, suddenly very glad that Gin was standing immediately behind him, unable to see his face.

"Oh, I know you do." Gin leaned over Kira's shoulder, and looked at him with eyes wide open. Kira visibly flinched when he noticed it, the taichou never did that!

"But how much? How long and how far would you follow me?"

"Forever. Anywhere. Down any path you'd tread, taichou." Kira didn't even hesitate before answering, his loyalty to his taichou without bounds.

"Let's walk the silver path together then, Izuru, and let's see where fate brings us." Gin pulled Kira closer, and stared at the night sky, his eyes following the moon’s bright path across it. He considered his own continuing path. Aizen’s ambitions was not going to make things easy for him. This would most likely be his last night with Kira, and he’d make the best of it.

~~~~~~

As the minutes passed, Kira started fidgeting impatiently in Gin’s hold, bringing Gin out of his reverie. His hands set about their task, and he loosened Kira's obi sash, hiding it in his sleeve for later purposes. He pulled the kimono and kosode loose from Kira’s hakama, and slipped his hands under the fabric. For a while he just rested his hands against warm skin, relishing in the feel. Then his arms slid upwards, loosen the kosode enough to get to Kira's neck. He licked the skin over the pulse point on Kira’s neck, before biting down hard, his teeth leaving dents in the tender skin. Kira shuddered under his touch, but liking the possessive act. He always had loved that part of Gin’s personality.

Gin let go of Kira‘s neck, and eyed the tooth-marks. He let a finger run over the perfect impression of teeth.

"Mine."

"Yours."

After establishing that fact, Gin pulled Kira's kosode and kimono of off his shoulders, and twisted the inner garment in a knot around Kira’s wrists, effectively locking them together. He pulled the hidden sash from his sleeve, and placed it over Kira's eyes, blindfolding him. He then turned Kira around, and planted a long, slow kiss on his lips.

"Come. Trust me." Gin lead Kira By the shoulders over to a tree close by that suited his needs. There he loosened the kosode from Kira‘s wrists, threw one end over a branch of suitable height, and once again secured Kira's wrists together. Now Kira stood nearly on his toes, hands stretched towards the night sky, head tilted back to rest against the trunk of the tree, hair catching on rough bark. He didn't mind though, he had played this game so many times before with his taichou. Never outside though.

Kira’s already loosened hakama were gently pushed of his hips, and the sudden rush of cold night air had his skin in goose-bumps, and he shivered.

Gin breathed in, and relished in the image presented before him. Izuru completely naked, stretched on his toes, so that every muscle in his long lean frame twitched and rippled under his taut skin, the only thing marring it was Gin’s mark upon his neck. It really was a sight for gods. Too bad this would not be his to enjoy for much longer.

One last time for gentleness. Tomorrow Kira Izuru would no longer exist for him. If he didn't exist, Gin wouldn't have to bid his farewell to him. Gin really, really hated sad stories.

He reached his hand out to touch the darkening mark on Kira's neck. His mark. He wished he could make it permanent in some way, leave something lasting behind when he left. His hand flinched when he suddenly realized he could.

He placed his hand on Kira's chest, just above his heart, considering what to make. Lowering it, he reached for Shinsou, and drew it.

He placed the cold metal on Kira's chest, and leaned in to whisper in his ear.

"This will hurt. But you will take it for me, will you not, I-zu-ru?" Kira shuddered, but nodded.

The edge of the blade cut through his skin easily, drawing blood in thirteen lines in the same spot Gin's hand had just rested. Kira clenched his teeth, trying to distract himself from the pain by attempting to figure out what Gin was cutting into him. He couldn't though, and his eyes teared over under the blindfold, a slight whimper leaving him.

"Aaaa~~, it's finished now. Good Izuru." The sudden sting when Gin leaned in, and licked at the wound had Kira shuddering again, this time not just in pain. There was an added tang of pleasure, with Gin's hands having slipped down to rest on his hipbones.

When most of the blood was gone, Gin leaned back to appreciate his handiwork. Over Kira's heart was now a last goodbye in writing.

"My gift for you, " Gin whispered in Kira's ear, then licked it, then down his jaw, before he kissed him sincerely. Kira's mouth opened willingly, taking anything his taichou would give him. Tongues moved in a mock-battle for dominance, until Kira readily submitted. Gin's hands were roaming over his naked chest, nails scratching slightly over a nipple or the wound when they found their way there Kira twitched every time it happened, never knowing whether to expect a sting of pain or one of pleasure. He moaned into Gin's mouth, straining at his bonds.

Slowly Gin's mouth trailed back up the line of Kira's jaw, then down his neck, and down his chest, over his taut stomach.

When Gin reached his destination, he nestled his nose in the hair surrounding Kira's now semi-erect cock, and just breathed in, appreciating the smell of Kira and sex. One hand rested around the base of Kira's cock, and the other slowly started to stoke it to life, it hardening under Gin's touch. Gin smiled turned impossibly wide, and he flicked his tongue over his lips, before he moved to take Kira in his mouth. Inch by inch he swallowed down the cock, tongue sliding over velvety skin, his hand working the parts not currently being covered my his mouth.

Gin had a wicked tongue, and within minutes Kira was writhing and moaning under his ministrations, tugging at his bonds. The sound of Gin's name being uttered with each breath as a continuing sexual mantra sent a spike of lust straight to Gin's groin, and quickened his already hardening cock. Izuru never called him Gin, except from when he was losing it.

Gin held two fingers up to Kira’s mouth.

“Suck.”

Kira drew Gin’s fingers into his mouth, licking and suckling them madly, wanting them somewhere completely different. Gin enjoyed the slightly rough feeling of Kira’s warm tongue on his fingers, but when he got tired of waiting, he brought his hand back down to his own level, and hooked Kira’s one leg over his shoulder. His slick fingers circled Kira’s entrance, before pushing in gently, one finger at the time, stretching and scissoring. When Kira started pushing down against him, Gin curved his fingers, and aimed for Kira’s prostate, drawing a long, low moan from him. Soon the one moan turned into a long row of pants, moans and whimpers.

"Giii~~in. So close. Please. Please let me come." Kira could feel his whole body starting to tense, and he begun to shake. Heat pooled in his groin, and his balls drew close to his body, nearly aching with the need to come, but Gin's hand around the base of his cock a prevented it, a torturous pleasure.

At Kira's request, Gin upped the tempo, taking as much as he could of Kira in his mouth. He then swallowed, taking all in and buried his nose in the fine hair around Kira’s cock, before releasing his grip around the base of Izuru's cock.

With a violent shudder and a whimper, Kira's face contorted in a mask of pained pleasure, and he came hard, sending his seed down Gin's throat. His knees gave out under him, and for a while he just hang slack in his bonds, breathing rapidly and shallow, before he managed to calm down.

"Thank you, taichou."

"Aaaa~~~~a, such a well-mannered fukutaichou I have. But now it's my turn."

The sound of rustling clothes let Kira know that Gin had dropped his hakama, and when cold air was replaced by Gin's body-heat, Kira nearly whined in anticipation.

"Lift your leg," Gin commanded, and Izuru obeyed, lifting his right leg, resting it on Gin's hip-bone. When that was settled Gin lifted his left one, so that both his feet were locked around Gin's waist. Positioned like that, Gin lowered Kira down on his cock, slowly sinking all the way to the hilt.

At the feeling of his beloved taichou filling him, Kira's head snapped back, hitting the trunk, making him see stars, but that didn't stop him from grounding down against Gin, wanting more.

"Oya? Impatient, are we?" Gin shifted and a hard thrust hit right where he aimed. Kira screamed as Gin hit his prostate right on, this time making him see stars for other reasons.

When Kira gasped, Gin leaned in and covered his mouth, possessiveness lacing his kiss. He growled and ground against Kira, slow, torturous stroke after stroke. When he felt his build-up starting, he slipped a hand between them, and stoked Kira's returned erection in time with his thrusts.

Heat pooled in his groin, and after some quick last thrusts, Gin came with a shudder, coating Kira's insides with his come, before falling against Kira. Only the fact that Kira's legs was still clinging to Gin, and that Kira was tied to the tree prevented Gin from falling over.

He breathed in a couple of times to calm himself, before remembering that Kira hadn‘t gotten off yet. He resumed stroking Kira’s cock with powerful strokes, until Kira shuddered against him again, coating his own stomach and Gin's hand in come.

"Just ya wait a second there, Izuru." Gin couldn't let Kira see the mark quite yet. The time wasn't right. He took his own sash, and made a make-shift bandage out of it. He pulled Kira's hakama back up, and fastened them. Then he fastened his own, and untied Kira, before taking the blindfold of.

He stared sternly at Kira.

"Keep the bandage on until I say you can take it of, is that clear?" His smile had faltered for about two seconds, but were soon back in place.

"Of course, Ichimaru-taichou." Kira's left hand wandered to the bandage, laying still over if for a moment. He'd treasure the wound, since it was a gift from Gin.

Gin grabbed him by the hand, and pulled him back to the middle of the glade, where Kira’s kimono was laying in a heap. Gin spread it out on the ground and sat down. He grabbed Kira’s wrist, and pulled him down in his lap, before pulling his haori over them both.

“Sleep, Izuru.” Gin patted Kira’s head.

_I will stay until morning. Then the game is on, and you will cease to exist for me, Kira Izuru._

~~~~~~

Ichimaru Gin, taichou of the 3rd Squad of the Gotei 13 had ordered him to play a part, and he had performed it willingly. He had fully believed in his taichou's righteousness. Thus, when Unohana-taichou's message had reached him, his whole world had collapsed around him. His one strength was a traitor against the Court of Pure Souls, and worst of all, Ichimaru-taichou had left him behind without even a goodbye.

Sitting there, collapsed against the wall, his own sword was starting to look dangerously inviting. How stupid had he been, not to notice that Gin was only using him to further his own goals? Too stupid to be worth his rank and position. He had screwed up majorly, and there really was only one right thing to do.

Adamant on ending his misery, Kira opened his kimono. If he was going to commit suicide, he was going to do it properly, to get at least one thing right. When pulling the fabric of his kosode aside, his fingers accidentally brushed over the bandage left by Gin, and his hand stopped. Kira figured Gin's orders didn't matter any more, and that he could at least find out what it was Gin hadn't wanted him to see before dying.

He pulled the bandage off, and immediately his sword clanked to the ground. Over his heart was the kanji ’wabi’-- 'apologize', the namesake of his own sword.

Gin had said goodbye. In his own twisted way.

Kira pulled his knees close to himself, and cried, still holding onto Gin's bloodied sash. All thoughts of ending his misery left him along with the tears. As long as Gin had not left him with an easy heart, he could live with it, bearing the proof of Gin's regrets. He would continue to walk the silver path alone.

~~~~End~~~~

 

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Everything and everyone pertaining to Bleach belongs to Kubo Tite. ”Mou Hitotsu no Chijou (2006 Ver.)” is from the Bleach musicals, property of Studio Pierrot and Nelke Planning. The translation is mine, though. I make no money. At all.
> 
> Author’s Notes: Kira broke my mind. This is heavily influenced by the fact that I’ve been translating parts of the Bleach musicals lately, and I just had to get it out. Started out as just a ficlet, and then ran away from me. Well, well… Set the evening before everything goes straight to hell.
> 
> Also, I’m pretty damned name-confused. Yes, I know Kira is the family name, and so is Ichimaru. But I apparently don’t know how to be consistent. I use Gin and Kira. Old habits die hard.


End file.
